


Moon Alpha Power...MAKEUP!

by ocicatsy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 pages, Comic, Gen, black and white, fan comic, magical girl transformation sequence, sailor moon tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocicatsy/pseuds/ocicatsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fancomic of Derek's transformation, Sailor Moon style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Alpha Power...MAKEUP!

**Author's Note:**

> Based directly on [Sailor Moon's transformation sequence](http://youtu.be/ARv66KMlbDw). Lettering by [Wensleydale](http://wensleydale.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ocicatsy.tumblr.com/post/36644952927/magical-girl-ified-werewolf-transformation-based). Drawn in Photoshop.


End file.
